


Fannish Boy

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Humor, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Matt might be drooling a bit, who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Shiro coughed feeling a bit self-conscious of Matt's behavior right in front of the Lions.ORThe one where Matt finds out about 'The Voltron Show'





	Fannish Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta Reader: [Eilera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilera/pseuds/Eilera)
> 
> So, I'm re-watching Voltron because the new season is almost here! You all know what episode I just watched after reading this lol.
> 
> Written for [@shattsunday Nov 2018 Challenge](https://shattsunday.tumblr.com/post/179648453150/shattsunday-challenge-november-prompts), using the 'A Sentence' prompt: _"Give it back!"_
> 
> Thank you for helping with the grammar Eilera <3 also go check out her awesome fics! Go!
> 
> Hox! Voltron fandom doesn't belong to me. I'm not making money with this nor do I want to. Just having fun with borrowed characters. I'll return them! ...eventually.
> 
> * * *

The incoming ship had finally docked, and Shiro found himself walking towards the hangar. It wasn't really a conscious decision on his part, more like his feet just deciding that he should go and welcome back the visitor who wasn't really a stranger and who most definitely wasn't supposed to come back for another week.

"If it isn't 'Shiro, the Hero!'"

Shiro felt the blush creep on his cheeks. Oh, no! Matt had seen the show they put up earlier while recruiting more allies for the Coalition.

"Matt, I'm surprised to see you again so soon," Shiro ignored Matt's quip and patted him on the back feeling kind of awkward. "What news from the rebels?" he asked instead.

"Oh, this and that, nothing new, really. I was just in the neighborhood and thought to stop by," Matt grinned, poking Shiro in the shoulder. "And while I'm here, maybe you can show me your costume? I've never seen anyone wearing such a tight shirt! I mean, it looked like if you flexed your bicep, it would rip right open!"

Matt's eyes were roaming Shiro's body, and that certainly didn't help with his blushing situation.

"Uh."

"Yeah! It was like looking at bad porno mixed with a surprise element, like _'maybe he does the pose and his clothes come off!'_ " Matt sniggered.

"Matt, please," Shiro wailed, rubbing his forehead. "It wasn't that tight."

"Wasn't that— oh, god, Shiro! Have you seen the show?" Matt gasped, already tapping his wrist pad. "Here, look!"

He magnified the screen until it was two feet wide and almost as tall, and there it was, the fancy logo of 'The Voltron Show' right in the middle of the screen. Then Matt pushed a button, and the show started.

There was Lance, doing some exquisite tricks with the ropes, Hunk rolling down the stairs, Pidge struggling to get the fake science words out, Allura looking so sour she actually did look like Keith, at least a little.

And then the camera zoomed in on him.

He could see immediately what Matt was talking about. The shirt looked ridiculous! Almost like it was painted on him, showing every single muscle and indentation, and with the camera angle and the lighting, it was as if he was standing naked in front of the billions and billions of aliens who had seen this.

"Oh my god," Shiro covered up his eyes.

"Yes, exactly, _oh my god!_ " Matt sighed, staring at the screen Shiro. He had paused the video and seemed to be salivating more than usual.

"I'm right here, Matt," Shiro coughed feeling a bit self-conscious of Matt's behavior right in front of the Lions.

"Yes, dear," Matt said, not averting his eyes from the screen.

"Oh, for the love of—" Shiro huffed.

He shut down the screen, grabbed the pad from Matt's wrist, and started to speed-walk towards his rooms.

"Hey! Give it back!" Matt yelped.

"Nope. No more TV for you."

"Oooh, does it mean I get a live show instead?" Matt asked, sounding excited, jogging to keep up with Shiro.

"I'm sure my boyfriend wouldn't like that," Shiro threw over his shoulder.

They reached the door leading in to his rooms.

"This is no way to treat a fan!" Matt objected, stepping in between Shiro and the door. "Besides I'm sure I can take your boyfriend down, I'm very tough."

"You'd have to go through me first," Shiro chuckled, leaning closer to Matt. "Because I love him very, very much and will protect him from every single crazy fan."

"That so?" Matt waggled his eyebrows, leaning even closer so that his lips were brushing Shiro's ear. "Why don't you show him exactly how much you love him?"

Shiro burst into laughter and opened the door, pushing Matt in.

"Not a problem, Holt."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr @giraffvinu also, check out @shattsunday for more Holy Shatt! And ofc there's [ShattSunday - the Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ShattSunday), too!


End file.
